elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampire Cure (Oblivion)
This article is a very good resource. I was having trouble figuring out how to get rid of my vampiristic tendencies. Now I know! OblivioWiki rocks! --128.163.251.248 12:57, 25 March 2006 (CST) Drinking Potion Before Giving It To Count Despite what it says on the page for this quest, I drank the potion myself but was still able to go through with the quest as if I hadn't drunk the potion. No more vampirism? So, I didn't drink the potion because I knew it would perma unvampirism me but I did use the Font of Renewal, am I still permaunvampirised? Cause if so they should add a new patch that lets you become revampirized. I only have the X360 version, I can't run the PC version on my PC so the console can't help me. Count does not give Vampire Cure Despite being a vampire, the count said "Despite your present condition, my main reward would be useless". This may be because I have the Darkness Eternal quest open from Vincente Valtieri of the Dark Brotherhood. I have a feeling that another glitch may have allowed me to open this quest whilst being a vampire. If anyone could help me on this it would be very much appreciated. Healers wont talk to me the article says to go to any chaple and talk to the healer or preist and they will ask if i need healed but they just freak out and tell im not getting there blood?? helpi want to be cured!1 :I think if you wait till night, then go over to the Elven Gardens district, you'll find a bunch of beggars sleeping outside. Feed on them and I *think* you should be able to talk to people once again. Also, feeding cures sun damage for 24 hours. --Nizerifin 14:02, 26 March 2006 (CST) ::He's correct, you must feed on a daily basis to stay normal. I've been a vampire for almost 60 days in the game and haven't had any trouble talking to people. Vhockey86 04:03, 27 March 2006 (CST) what if its too late? i got the messages because i dont sleep very often. i normally just wait to heal myself. by the time i slept to gain my levels, my vampirism was nearly at the final stages. i didnt know i had the disease. i already beat the first oblivion gate, and i went back down to the encampment after i got out to find a bed to rest and gain my level. i noticed that people started to glow pink and red, wich was quite odd, and all the sudden there was an incredibly bright sun when i woke up and i instantly die. the problem is that i quicksaved before i slept, now im stuck with dying from the sun about 45 seconds later. is there any way to get around this? im in a pretty tight spot here. any suggestions? i was thinking as a last resort, i could put in god mode so that i dont die from the sun, because its just about mid day when i saved :( then try and do the quest at night? i dont know. -andy :Yeah, believe me, I had a hell of a time getting from the witches house to another building so I could wait till nightfall. Technically you're trespassing even though her door is unlocked. It took me probably 20 loads to get all the way to a small fort in the woods. This is a massive error in the system, since there is nothing you can do about it. :Maybe you can sleep till nightfall? I know there are just tents, so that may not work. Otherwise, you'll probably have to use God-mode, because it's very likely that there isn't anything you can get to in order to wait until nightfall.--Nizerifin 04:17, 26 March 2006 (CST) Name descrepency The quest in the game is actually called "Vampire Cure", not "A cure for vampires" Vhockey86 04:05, 27 March 2006 (CST) Oh, okay. I checked the game, but maybe I didn't see the actual quest name. However, since I'm new to wikicode, I have no idea how to change the actual name of the article. It doesn't show up when I go to the editing page.--Nizerifin 07:28, 27 March 2006 (CST) Garlic The locations for garlic are very very vague. I can't find any anywhere, I don't know where the mess hall is and I found absolutely none in Weynon. The only two bits I've managed to buy are from buying a single one from a food shop, they rarely carry it and have at most 1--Etaanaru 09:05, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ---- Thanks to whoever added The Main Ingredient! But he only had 1 in stock :( still could use some more. Thanks! --Etaanaru 09:09, 3 April 2006 (CDT) Argonian Lady At the very end of the quest , after the wife dies and the count needs to mourn my map marker tells me that I should talk to the Argonian lady. I talk to her and she says something like, "Wait here and I'll get the count." But she never goes to get him, so I can't get the reward. I've tried leaving and coming back like a week later, I've tried sleeping, waiting, and attacking her. She won't go get the damn count. If I go talk to the count himself he says, "Please Go." -(Xbox 360) --- This has happened to me as well. It is very annoying, but the quest reward is mainly the cure for vampirism, so I don't really mind. This was on the 360 as well. I have waited for about seven months! This however doesn't interfere with any other quests based around the Count Jimmus McBobbus ------ I have been stuck ever since I gave the potion to the count, I cured myself of the vampirism but the quest won't end. I can't get it to kill off his wife or even communicate with any of them. I'm not sure what to do since this also interferes in the mage guild quest I have recieved. Any help will be appriciated (x-box 360) A second cure? t if you get vampirism again after getting it cured once? once u drink the potion its impossible to get it again Vague grand soul gems I am trying to get the 5 soul gems, have four but cannot find the last one. Could someone please tell me which guilds have them and which dont. Also, could someone telll me where it is located in the nornal ruins. :It's all the way at the end of Nornal Ageasel. See the article on Nornal for more details. clunk 21:41, 17 May 2006 (CDT) A easy place to get yourself a few grand soul gems (not too sure how many) is the Chorrol Mages Guild, you can picklock the display cases and take the grand soul gems (note one display case is owned so if you break into it when someone can see you, you will get kicked from the guild for stealing)--EternalNightmare (talk) 01:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC) She is still in basement After i came back after a day she was still in the basement, shall i just wait for a further 24 hours? Or is this a bug, and im gonna be stuck as a vampire forever?--82.35.227.17 12:11, 16 August 2006 (CDT) I have also waited around for her in her house and she still isnt appearing, i have heard that you can be cured while praying at an altar, i went to the altar at bruma and activated it and all it said was repent your crimes wicked one, please dont say that i am stuck as a vampire, as i have only one save file and thats after she is down in her basement --82.35.227.17 12:07, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :The "Repent your crimes, wicked one!" message at the altar means that your infamy outweighs your fame. Either make the pilgrimage (to remove your infamy) or do a lot of quests (to improve your fame), and then return to the altar. However, only Porphyric Hemophilia will be cured at an altar. If you're already a vampire, it won't help you. The count needs more time After waited for days, including sleeping and waiting, the Argonian lady still says the Count needs more time, he will see you when he's ready, and the Count is just standing around but when I talk to him he says please go. Puzzling since when the Countess died, he said to return the tomorrow. My quest can't be closed. I tried also approaching him after I drink the remaining doze of the cure in my inventory. I tried restarting the Xbox but still no luck, this game has too MANY bugs. Hasn't somebody already posted this in the argonian lady section? Lost Dagger im playing xbox360 verson i was doing thiws i got the blood of argonian on the dagger and all other inbredients but at some point (i wasnt realy in a rush to finish) ive lost the dagger she wont give me another talking to her does nothing can any1 help me or am i screwed?. :Unless you can find your dagger again, you probably won't be able to finish the quest. The only other way to rid yourself of vampirism is with the Font of Renewal in the Vile Lair plug-in. \*\ Hellhound43 09:24, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::ok thanks is it a quest item cause if it is that would narrow down my search quite a bit?. :::If it was a quest item you wouldn't have been able to drop/sell it. \*\ Hellhound43 09:37, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::but it can be removed by different means eg shrine of sanguine quest (i droped all my important stuff b4 starting so i got it all back but dagger could be in the chest) Bloodgrass Ok im on the xbox 360 and i have the bloodgrass and she will not take it from me or even recognize i have it. is there a way to get her to recognize the bloodgrass? i have finished the main quest. swampy cave dry rock run i have searched the chests in the room mentioned but cannot find the soul gems